The Promise
by Malcandor27
Summary: A Promise is simply described: A declaration assuring that one will or will not do something; a vow. Sometimes however a promise must be broken for a story to be told, this is one such time.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The children ran to him as he sat his great bulk onto the wooden chair in front of the fire, his once toned and large arms although kept most of their strength, now looked stretched and withered as did most of his body, his scars had faded but always remained a reminder of his years in battle all of them different some from bolt and arrow others from spear sword and magic, all telling a history of his past. His hair once a deep brown had slowly become grey and one morning he had noticed it wasn't brown with specks of grey, it was grey with specks of brown, and still he was an impressive man for his age. The children sat on the wooden floor before him there eyes beaming bright waiting for the story they had begged him to tell since the moment they arrived 2 days ago.

It was always their favourite and he always told it so well, he always claimed it was all true but the older ones doubted it wasn't a little exaggerated, while the smaller ones believed every word, still each and every one of them enjoyed the tale.

"Grandad start from the beginning! Please, I love the start the most." Marcus asked he was the middle child of his eldest, a few of the others agreed but Elinor the eldest of all his 8 grandchildren shook her head.

"No, when you met Grandmother that's so romantic." The children argued amongst themselves and he couldn't help but laugh before he scratched his beard, all of them taking the hint that he had made up his mind.

"I will start at the very beginning, the day I entered the League of Legends," He said his eyes shining brightly as he looked over at the photo that hung on the wall opposite him, his team all lined up after their first victory.

"Welcome Summoners, to Summoner's Rift!" The voice boomed out across the battlefield, as I stepped out with my new team." Before he could continue his second eldest grandson Elric interrupted "Grandad you've never told us of your last fight in the games, what happened?"

His smile slowly fell from his face as he sat staring blankly at them, his mind far away as he remembered the last game.

"Damn I've seen four of them but not the last. What about you?" Zed asked his voice sounding metallic from behind his mask. Vi shook her head looking to Sona, who merely played a gentle tune the notes telling them she'd only seen what they had, it had taken time but they had all come accustom to listening to Sona's playing and what it meant.

Zed looked to Garen who shook his head "No, I've been too busy with Illioa on the north lane." Quickly he looked around "Wait where's…" a loud bang echoed out across Summoner's Rift silencing everything and everyone.

Sona slowly reached for her throat her hand shaking, her bright eyes full of panic, the other sat and watched to stunned to move as a thin line appeared on her throat and her once bright vibrant eyes slowly dimmed, as she collapsed to the floor limply her life blood slowly leaving her. Zed looked up quickly over the rocky outcrop they were taking cover behind, another loud bang echoed out across the silent Summoner's Rift, Zed jerked and fell back slowly, his head hitting the ground hard and tilting to stare lifelessly up at Garen and Vi, his mask slightly deformed around the left eye socket.

Suddenly a loud voice boomed out across Summoner's Rift, panic full in his voice "Get out of there! It's not league registered equipment! It's live ammunition!"

Vi stared at Garen panic clear in her face knowing their armour and weapons weren't designed to hold against live ammunition, "Go I'll draw the fire and meet you at the portal." Garen commanded removing Justice from his side, with one last nod he stood and swung Justice around to hold it out like a shield across himself and Vi.

Vi turned and ran towards the portal exit, another long bang blasted out, the bullet skimming over the still moving Justice and finding its way into Vi who fell limply to the floor.

Garen charged forwards toward the sound of the gunshots rage building in him his war cry filled with more pain and rage than ever before.

He watched as the sound of the gun blasted out once more, time slowed as he watched the bullet pass through…

"Kids, lunch!" his eyes refocused as he heard the soft voice calling out from the kitchen behind him. He looked down at his Grandchildren, all of them the same worried look as he hadn't spoken during his flashback.

"Kids, come on lunch is ready." His wife stepped in smiling as she moved over to him resting her slim hands on his broad shoulders. His grandchildren stood and rushed to the kitchen to get their lunch leaving the two of them alone, his wife leaned down planting a light kiss on his cheek, her red lock falling to cover the kiss as if it were forbidden to be seen by anyone other than themselves. "What's wrong?" she asked her voice filled with concern.

"They asked about my last game…" he said looking into her deep emerald eyes, sadness filling his voice "I didn't tell them don't worry." He stroked her cheek, his fingers running through her fiery red hair, as he thought, I won't ever tell them, just like I promised.


	2. Chapter 1: Justice

Chapter 1: Justice

Elinor stopped at the doorway to the kitchen and turned to look at her Grandfather, he had turned his attention to the sword that hung on the wall, a picture of his team just above it all of them much younger than he looked now, her grandmother stepped past her moving back into the kitchen.

Elinor stepped back to her grandfather as he moved to the wall that Justice hung from, the blade alone was almost the length of her and almost as wide, how anyone could handle such a weapon was beyond her, she watched as her grandfather reached for the blade and tried his best to lift it, two hands on it he strained to pull it from the wall barely moving it even with his great strength, before giving up and letting go muttering something under his breath.

"Grandad, how did you fight with that if you can't lift it now?" Elinor stepped closer a small smile on her lips, he turned to face her as if startled by her.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were still here." He sighed and looked at the blade then back to her "I guess I'm just old now." He smiled lightly to her though in his eyes she could tell there was more to be said.

"You see Justice is a special blade, it isn't like the basic steel that most weapons are made from it is enchanted, it will never dull or tarnish and will always keep its edge but more than that it can only be carried by one who is worthy of holding it." He said and moved to the side where pair short swords hung, taking them from the wall he moved back to Elinor and offered her one.

"How do you know if you are worthy to carry it?" she asked as they headed outside to practice without being disturbed, the short sword light in her hand.

"Now that is a tough question. The best answer I can give you is the most simple, you try to lift it, Justice will only pick one owner at a time." They began to practice next to one another, Elinor mirroring her grandfather's moves with ease, the sunlight shining down on them. He couldn't help but be impressed with Elinor's progression, she was able to pick up things so quickly and the sword she held was like an extension of her arm, slicing the air elegantly, always remaining balanced.

After ten minutes they stopped and moved to the stone well, drawing a bucket of cold water and drank deeply. Elinor looked at her grandfather and smiled brightly clearly proud of herself, he smiled back and looked to his study where Justice hung, "Elinor I want you to try something for me. Will you go and lift Justice." He said his smile growing as he watched her eyes go wide.

"Are…are you sure grandad?" she stuttered looking over her shoulder back at the room they'd come from. "I mean what if I'm not…" He interrupted her shaking his head as he spoke, "Listen if you aren't, you've not lost anything, besides I just want to see." Elinor nodded and ran back towards his study, her red hair flowing behind her and he couldn't help but laugh thinking how she looked just like her grandmother when she was younger.

Elinor stepped up to Justice and gazed into her reflection in the blade, a thought striking her before she had even reached out to touch the hilt, "Even if I am worthy, I won't be able to lift it…" her hands shaking she reached out and wrapped her slim fingers around the hilt, carefully she tried to lift justice from its mount, for a moment nothing happened, as she applied a little more strength it was as if the blade leapt from the wall into her second waiting hand. Standing in shock Elinor looked up at Justice, it was weightless in her hands, slowly it appeared to shrink slightly but still remained massive compared to most other swords she had seen.

Quickly she ran outside, Justice in her hand to her waiting grandfather who smiled his aged face etched with contemplation, as she got closer he knelt in front of her and smiled sadly before she could speak, her excitement already plain on her face he spoke, "I see it is time. Elinor, I have to tell you something, something you have to keep to yourself and not tell anyone else not even your mother or your uncle." Elinor nodded quickly her excitement leaking away to confusion as her grandfather spoke seriously to her. "You see Elinor…"

Katarina stood in the kitchen looking out into the gardens and the hills beyond, she had enjoyed her life in the hills bringing up her family, and though she knew it was missing the main part, she knew she'd never admit it to anyone. He had done his best just like he promised. Her eyes were drawn to the five grey stones that stood a little away from the house, with a sigh she pushed off the worktop and moved outside past the throng of grandchildren, heading to the stones.

The stones were only a few feet tall with flowers around them, carefully Katarina knelt by the first stone and began clearing away the weeds and dirt talking quietly to the stone, "The family is doing well, Marcus is still as mouthy as always and Jarrik is being scouted by the young league team Westside wasps, he would have liked your advice." She sighed sadly moving her hand to brush some dirt from the top of the stone, tears began to fall from her cheeks and silent whimpers left her, as she ran her hands over the face of the stone, her fingers slowly tracing out the letter engraved on the tombstone, "You know I still love you with all my heart. I only married him to keep up appearances, we have never done anything, I know I tell you every time I come here but I need you to know that." Her tears kept falling and she leaned forward kissing the stone above the name she'd never speak, retracing the words slowly with her finger as she cleaned each one, the stone always saying, "Here rests Garen Crownguard, Husband, Father and Champion, The Might of Demacia."

Katarina wiped her cheeks clear of tears and sighed as she stood looking over at her current husband and her eldest grandchild Elinor, speaking quietly to the Tombstone of her true love "He is still looking after them all, just like you told him. He gave up everything to keep his promise to you, my love."

Elinor looked at her grandfather as he spoke his hand coming to rest on her shoulder "I am not your grandfather Elinor, I am Jarvan, The missing Prince."


	3. Chapter 2:Elinor

Chapter 2: Elinor

Elinor was the eldest grandchild of the Crownguard family and by extension the Du Couteau family, when she was growing up she struggled to see how she was a Crownguard, unlike the other grandchildren who all had brown hair, hers was bright red like her grandmothers, she was also much slimmer and agile than the others and though she knew she was a Crownguard, she often thought of herself as Elinor Du Couteau, it was much more elegant than what the name Crownguard brought, although the name did carry the worth of honour and duty, where Du Couteau had a much darker past, either way Elinor was happy to know she was part of both families even if others didn't, something that was only solidified by the presence of Justice next to her, the sword of her Grandfather.

Elinor had always been curious about her family history, her grandfather was Garen Crownguard, The Might of Demacia, known for his commanding and fighting skill both on the battlefield and in the League of Legends where he joined the team Unity, the Summoners behind the team came up with the idea that if each city state gave one champion to the team, it would create a bond between them all and eventually peace would follow.

To begin with the team completely failed neither working together nor following orders from the summoners, in the end most believed the team would be broken apart and the champions would return to their respected city state teams, this changed however when a champion from Noxus arrived, a champion by the name of Katarina Du Couteau.

Elinor couldn't help but smile as she looked over the news clippings her grandfather had given her after he'd broken the news to her he wasn't really her grandfather and yet she still thought of him as such, the clippings mostly had pictures of the battered and bruised team Unity with the titles "Another loss for Unity" "How many more before Unity breaks?" "Failty strikes again!" Elinor couldn't help but laugh at how bad the last one was, as she flicked through the clippings she came to where her grandmother joined the team a picture of the team standing proud around their new member, Elinor looked a little closer at the image and saw Garen and Katarina slyly looking at one another in the moving hex-image, Elinor couldn't help but smile, was it love at first sight, captured in this picture? No it couldn't be they'd met before they teamed up in the league, at least that's what she'd heard.

Elinor placed the images back into the wooden box she carried with her, she had not forgotten what her grandfather had told her two years ago, at first she had laughed it off but then she realized there was no trace of amusement to be found on her grandfather's face, the conversation that followed had been short, as her grandmother had begun making her way back over to the house, but Elinor had not forgotten a word of it.

"I would not fool you Elinor. I tell you this now because you must know who your family is and the truth behind what happened in your grandfather's final game." Jarvan sighed sadly as he looked at the confused Elinor who still held Justice in her hand.

"A new champion had entered the League, we barely knew anything about him, the only thing we got was his name, Jhin. At the time your grandmother was pregnant so was unable to participate in the league. Garen, your grandfather had to change the team, I joined for the match as did Sona, Zed and Vi." Jarvan sighed again sadly as he tried to put the story into words.

"The match was very even and was meant to be more of a friendly, however as it progressed it became more aggressive from both sides. About 20 minutes into the match we gathered to discuss a plan of attack, I was caught off guard as I made my way over and was waylaid. When I finally got to them, I was already too late. Sona had already bled to death, Zed lay on the floor and Vi…she…she had tried to crawl away but she too had bled to death, I saw your grandfather running towards the shooter he was shot before he got there. Before I could do anything the summoners put the game into a stasis state."

"When I came to, I had been moved to the League Sanctuary in the hospital section, in the beds opposite me lay my team mates all covered, bar your grandfather he lay attached to multiple machines your grandmother was next to him holding his hand, willing him to be strong." Jarvan went silent again thinking, this story was not one he had ever told and had little practice in telling it.

"Garen lasted 6 months after that match, the bullet had damaged his heart and it gave out a month after your grandmother gave birth to twins, your mother and uncle, I believe he held on so he could see his children. In the time building up to it, I spent a lot of time with your grandfather, he was my best friend. I promised him I would take care of his family and forsake everything to devote my time to them as I knew he would have done, had he survived. When he passed away I left my duties and the kingdom I was to inherit to look after his family, from that day I became Garen Crownguard and Prince Jarvan vanished from the world. We buried your grandfather close to the house and the story we told was that he had simply retired and became a family man. It was the safest thing to do specially with the state the world was in at the time."

Jarvan had stopped as Elinor's grandmother got closer and he patted her on the shoulder "Go return Justice to the wall. I will tell you more later, I promise."

Elinor had done as her 'Grandfather' had said and returned Justice to the wall a feeling of emptiness leaving her as she let go of the giant blade's hilt. When she had held the blade in her hand a sense of purpose and excitement had filled her but as it hung on the wall she knew the blade was hers and only hers.

During the two years that had followed she had learnt more from Jarvan and her grandmother about what had happened in the arena and how Garen had died. The arena as everyone knew was enchanted all weapons and armour was to have a spell cast on them making them act like they should but without doing any real damage to the wielders, this way no one was truly hurt or killed but would feel the pain of the blows. As it turned out the murderer of Garen, hadn't had his weapon enchanted and so it had acted as a lethal weapon within the arena. The investigation that had followed found neither Jhin the shooter or any of the summoners at fault, it had been called a terrible accident. Four champions had died and a young family destroyed, and no justice had been done.

Now as Elinor sat within the grounds of the League Sanctuary, her anger bubbled to the surface, her hands becoming fists trembling with anger "Someone is to blame." She thought, her anger slowly passing "I will find out who." she promised herself and to the large blade known as Justice, that hung on her back.

Authors note: ((Hello everyone, first I would like to apologize to those of you who have followed my story and have been waiting for many months to see the next part. I have been extremely busy in my life and have just now found the time to begin writing again (and I will continue). I received a few messages from people asking if I would be continuing this story and the answer is yes, though it only has a small following I believe in finishing what I begin. I had to reread my notes and from them I was able to remember where I was going with the story (though I will be changing direction a little). It will have more to do with Garen and Katarina as I will be including flashbacks. Please remember this is my own work and if it breaks some lore I am sorry and am willing to discuss with anyone how I can fix and improve my work in that respect. If you like or dislike my writing, please let me know either in a review or a PM. I always want to improve myself and am always keen to talk with people about my writing and anything else you may want to discuss. I hope you enjoy this chapter it is a bit chopped together from my previous writing and to be honest I had re written it but I wanted to keep my old writing so I combined the two (personally I think it worked out). If there is anything you want or would like for me to write about send me a PM and we can discuss it further. I look forward to hearing from you.))


End file.
